land_of_warlordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunt
During the event, players may spin a wheel to gain rewards. * Each spin costs 50 gold ** Players receive one free spin a day ** The hunt 10 times and hunt 100 times option automatically spins the amount of spins specified * The objective of this event is to collect as many hero icons as possible ** Hero icons are not to be confused with hero fragments or heroes * Red Equipment (though improbable) can be gained through landing on them. Collect Hero Icon * Hero icons can be collected by landing on them in the wheel, shown above. * At the end of each day, all hero icons are automatically sold for 30 gold each. * Mystery Prize : collecting certain icons within one day will let you claim extra rewards, which are shown below : ** Third Prizes : rewards 60 gold and 10 Violet gems *** Notts Tall + Nefarian *** Marlo Gern + Erdard *** Saar + Cairne Bloodhoof *** Brian Bronzebeard + Malfurion ** Second Prizes : rewards 150 gold, 50 Violet gems, and 2,000 raw souls *** Marlo Gern + Erdard + Notts Tall + Nefarian *** Brian Bronzebeard + Malfurion + Saar + Carine Bloodhoof ** Grand Prize : rewards 300 gold, 200 Violet gems, and 10,000 raw souls *** all hero icons Note : When cashing in a reward, you exchange the hero icons for the reward, so you will not be able to use them for other prizes. It is best to wait until the end of the day to cash them in, so you don't give them up prematurely to the potential of qualifying for a better prize. * Collect Hero Icon : Collect all hero icons to gain massive rewards. ** If you collect all 8 hero icons within a day, 1 is added to you total for collecting icons. *** Your collecting icons total does not reset every day, it lasts the entire event. ** Rewards for collecting icons are as follows : *** 1 - 300,000 silver; 200 Speedup cards; 120 Violet gems *** 3 - 400,000 silver; 500 Speedup cards; 360 Violet gems *** 5 - 500,000 silver; 800 Speedup cards; 600 Violet gems *** 7 - 600,000 silver; 1,000 Speedup cards; 840 Violet gems *** 10 - 700,000 silver; 15,000 rep; 1,200 Violet gems *** 20 - 800,000 silver; 20,000 rep; 2,400 Violet gems *** 35 - 1,200,000 silver; 25,000 rep; 4,200 Violet gems *** 50 - 1,500,000 silver; 30,000 rep; 6,000 Violet gems *** 75 - 1,800,000 silver; 40,000 rep; 9,000 Violet gems *** 100 - 2,500,000 silver; 50,000 rep; 12,000 Violet gems Rankings * Notice : this section only applies to VIP2 and above. * If, at the end of the event, you are within the top 30 for number of spins, you can claim extra rewards. * Rewards are shown as follows : ** 1st - 1,000 Violet gems ** 2nd - 900 Violet gems ** 3rd - 800 Violet gems ** 4th - 750 Violet gems ** 5th - 700 Violet gems ** 6th - 650 Violet gems ** 7th - 600 Violet gems ** 8th - 550 Violet gems ** 9th - 500 Violet gems ** 10th - 450 Violet gems ** 11th - 400 Violet gems ** 12th - 350 Violet gems ** 13th - 300 Violet gems ** 14th - 275 Violet gems ** 15th - 250 Violet gems ** 16th - 225 Violet gems ** 17th - 200 Violet gems ** 18th - 175 Violet gems ** 19th - 150 Violet gems ** 20th - 125 Violet gems ** 21st - 100 Violet gems ** 22nd - 90 Violet gems ** 23rd - 80 Violet gems ** 24th - 70 Violet gems ** 25th - 60 Violet gems ** 26th - 50 Violet gems ** 27th - 40 Violet gems ** 28th - 30 Violet gems ** 29th - 20 Violet gems ** 30th - 10 Violet gems Category:Wonderful Events